


Spark of My World

by heihua



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall in love with the sun and your sister won’t stop being smug about it because she’s known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of My World

You think you would do best in Valor or Mystic. Valor would teach you strength, conviction and the will to never give up. Mystic would  teach you resourcefulness, cleverness and the drive to seek knowledge in all forms.

But your sister—

Your sister—Gogo— _knows_ you'll be happiest in Instinct.

You don’t believe her, of course, even if she is your twin but she pushes and harasses you until you finally give in and agree to at least talk to Instinct’s leader before making your decision.

“I won’t join,” you tell her, firmly and with all the resolve you possess.

She smiles, smug and confident. “We’ll see.”

 

 

 

You’ve only ever see Instinct’s leader in pictures and in the introductory pamphlet Professor Willow had given you when you were starting your Pokemon journey—simple low resolution copies of a spiky blonde hair man who smiles like he’s trying to copy the brightness of the sun.

Then you meet him, and realize that none of the pictures have ever done justice.

“Nice to meet you!” Spark smiles at you, eyes crinkled at the corner and back bent forward so he reaches your height and look you in the eyes. “You must be Go, the new pokemon trainer!”

You realize that Spark’s smile does not mimic the sun—his smiles are a sun in itself.

And, without even realizing it, you have fallen hopelessly and effortlessly into his orbit.

 

 

 

“I _told_ you,” Gogo says to you, with all the smugness of being proven right, when you tell her which team you’ve joined.

You swat at her hat and she pinches you in the arm and before you know it, you’re both wrestling in the grass.

Ten minutes later, there are grass stains all over your new pants and shirt and Gogo has enough grass and dead bits of pinecones and dirt stuck in her hair to make a nest but you’re both breathless with laughter and there’s a lightness in your chest that makes you almost dizzy with feelings.

“See?” She grins, pinching your cheeks. “You’re smiling more than you have this past hour than you have in the past two years. That’s proof you were meant to be with Instinct.”

There’s no way joining a team is enough to make you this happy, you want to say but Spark greets you every morning when he goes on his morning run without fail, never forgets to text you a reminder to feed both yourself and your pokemon when it’s time for meals and always _always_ finds a way to make you fall deeper into his orbit with every smile.

But you don’t tell your sister that. Instead—

“Bet I can kick your ass in battle,” you say and she grins, sharp and brimming with confidence (a Valor member, through and through).

“You’re on.”

 

 

 

The first time Spark hugs you, it’s when you hatch your first egg.

You don’t even realize it’s happening because one moment, you’re watching a Pikachu poke it’s head out from the top of the shell and the next, you’re bowled over by a whirlwind of limbs and laughter against your shoulder and hair tickling the bottom of your lips.

“Congrats, buddy!” Spark cheers, patting you on the back before he’s spinning you around, arms wrapped tight around your waist.

You’re too surprised to even make noise but your Pikachu lets out it’s first cry that has Spark (gently) dropping you to the ground and both of you peering down to the electric Pokemon in your arms.

“Hey lil guy,” Spark half-whispers to your Pikachu, eyes and mouth still bright with a smile but soft and gentle, like the spring sun that welcomes in warmth after a long winter. “It’s great to finally meet ya. Your trainer here has been working super hard to help you hatch.”

“Pika?” Pikachu looks up towards you, dark eyes wide with the wonder of a child who had only ever heard stories of the sky and is now seeing how beautiful it is for the first time.

The smile comes naturally and makes it easier for you to reach out to pat Pikachu on the top of it’s head.

You repeat Spark’s words. “Nice to meet you Pikachu.” And then, “I’m Go, your Pokemon trainer.” You rub the top of Pikachu’s head, surprised at how soft it feels even as you feel the small tingles of electricity that runs across it. “Let’s work hard together, okay?”

Pikachu grins, happy as it can be. “Pika!”

 

 

 

 _‘You make the world beautiful,’_ you almost say to him once, during the night when you’re travelling through the tall grass in search of Dark pokemon and watch the glow of the moon splash against his skin between the tree branches and make him almost ethereal—a human of blood and bone and silver.

“Hey Go!” He laughs, waving his arm of blood and bone and silver in your direction. “Hurry up and get over here, or you’ll miss the Ghost pokemon procession!”

 _‘I love you,’_ you almost say in response and you have to quickly cough, so as to swallow those words.

 

 

 

(But they always remain—just on the tip of your tongue.)

 

 

 

You fall, fast and hard and deeper than you ever thought possible. The feelings are steadfast, unwavering and you almost can’t believe there was a time you were not in love with your team leader.

He leans on your shoulder and you lean back so he’s more comfortable. He hugs you around the waist from behind when he wants to surprise you and you laugh and lace your hands together with him. He asks you to help groom his pokemon and you bring enough supplies to put a salon to shame.

And when he kisses you underneath the scalding afternoon sun among your napping pokemon and both of you sweaty beyond belief and covered in bug bites from a morning of catching pokemon and hatching eggs, you can’t think of a moment more perfect.

 

 

 

Like a ripened apple, the words finally fall off your tongue.

“I love you,” you murmur against his shoulder when you’re sure he’s dead asleep in the small bed the two of you are sharing that night.

You realize he’s not when the arms against your back slide up between your shoulder blades and there’s a lazy kiss against the edge of your ear.

“Love you too,” is the quiet sigh you hear.

 

 

 

You thought you would do best in Valor or Mystic. Valor would teach you strength, conviction and the will to never give up. Mystic would teach you resourcefulness, cleverness and the drive to seek knowledge in all forms.

But Instinct—

Instinct is what makes you _happiest_.

**Author's Note:**

> can we get an official GoSpark tag on AO3 so I know how to tag this gay shit


End file.
